Conventionally, as an interlocking chain type forward and backward actuating device, an interlocking chain type lift device has been known that moves a driven body such as a heavy load using a pair of interlocking chains (also referred to as zip chains) that are interlocked with each other and are integrally driven (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Further, as an interlocking chain, an interlocking chain has been known that guides a plate coupling pin projected outside of a plate constituting the interlocking chain in a running groove (for example, see Patent Document 2).